


Off Broadway

by xIreth



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Hiatus, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred themed oneshots, not connected unless stated, set to Disney's High School Musical. Any pairings are possible, but focuses on Chyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the High School Musical franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

Chad couldn't believe this was happening. Part of his mind shouted that he didn't _want_ it to happen, but he didn't really pay it any attention. Not only was he stuck in a little run-down diner while it was down-pouring outside (luckily he'd ducked in just as it started), but also with Ryan Evans, the boy he used to… well, not hate, but close to it. And he was kissing the darker boy.

In public.

During the day.

 _In public._

His mind couldn't quite wrap around it and though it was _Ryan_ kissing him something just seemed… right. But he still thought his brain might implode. His eyes stopped crossing and flickering around what he could see of the other boys' face as he relaxed and just focused on the kiss. But Ryan pulled back before he could imprint the feeling into his brain.

Sitting back down in the booth across from Chad, he seemed completely calm. Like he hadn't… hadn't just practically _molested_ Chad a second ago! Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but still. So Chad just said the first thing that popped into his mind:

"You taste like tortilla chips."

The corner of Ryan's mouth quirked up into a smile. "And you feel cold," he said, indicating Chad's soaked t-shirt with a flick of his wrist after he glanced at his half eaten plate of nachos.

The jock looked confused for a second (he felt anything but cold) until his senses kicked in, feeling his t-shirt clinging to his chest. He looked down and slowly lifted his knocked-over glass of juice upright again. He smiled sheepishly, but still looked nervous and stiff.

Ryan frowned, tilting his head just a bit in thought before asking hesitantly, "That wasn't… your first kiss, right?"

"No!" Chad quickly exclaimed, shaking his head. "No, it wasn't. Er, maybe. Sort of."

Ryan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, was it or not?"

"Uhh. Yeah."

Ryan stood up suddenly, again, and placed down enough money to pay for both meals plus a good tip. He grinned roguishly and said simply, "Good," before walking away and out the door, into the rain.

Chad just stared after him, mouth slightly open, eyes trailing, and his mind _swore_ that the blond boy's hips sashayed just a little bit more than normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG  
> Pairings: Ryan/Chad  
> Summary: Ryan kissed him. In public. And Chad thought his brain might just implode.


End file.
